staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Marca 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 09:00 Ziarno - Zło dobrem zwyciężaj; magazyn 09:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty indywidualny ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Planica - loty indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015) 10:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica - loty (konkurs indywidualny) 12:10 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015) 12:35 BBC w Jedynce - Ukryte królestwa. cz. 3. Miejskie dżungle (Hidden Kingdoms. Small worlds, giant stories) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 13:45 Aliya Daha! czyli słoniu idź!; reportaż 14:15 Stare wygi (Old Dogs); komedia kraj prod.USA (2009) 15:50 Talianka - odc. 3/8 (Talianka, odc. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Ukraina, ROSJA (2014) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Strażacy - odc. 4/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3062; teleturniej muzyczny 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 107 (seria IX, odc. 3) - W szponach zdrowia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Co się zdarzyło w Las Vegas? (What Happens in Vegas?) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:10 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokyo Drift (Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, The) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:05 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 3/4 (Maria di Nazaret, 3 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012) 02:00 Notacje - Jan Karski. Nie liczono się z Polską; cykl dokumentalny 02:05 Notacje - Jan Karski. Moje młode lata; cykl dokumentalny 02:20 Oszustwo - odc. 3/11 (ep. 3/11, Drop of Blood and a Microscope, a); serial kraj prod.USA (2013) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM 05:40 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 2/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 2/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 06:10 100% Natury - odc. 4 - Gmina Lubowidz; cykl dokumentalny 06:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1128; serial TVP 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1257 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1258 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1259 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1260 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzika Ameryka - Na krańcu kontynentu- odc. 4/5 (Wild Planet North America. The Savage Edge - ep. 4/5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 10:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Sardynia (169) Costa Smeralda; magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Piraci z Karaibów: Na nieznanych wodach (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2187; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 134 "Miłosne manewry" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (3); program rozrywkowy 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 591 - Jeszcze nie czas - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 26 "Wielka kumulacja" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 135 "Zawsze z rodziną" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 136 "Życie jest ciężkie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:50 Paranienormalni Tonight - (16) zwiastun Rafał Sonik 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Formacja Chatelet - "Gołoleć"; program kabaretowy 21:10 Służby specjalne - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:00 Paranienormalni Tonight - (4); program rozrywkowy 22:55 Porzucona (Abandon); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Australia, USA (2002) 00:45 Tetro (Tetro); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Argentyna, Hiszpania, USA, Włochy (2009) 02:55 Farba; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:25 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe 06:50 Co nam w duszy gra - Nie bójmy się wiosny; program rozrywkowy 07:50 1200 Muzeów - odc. 8 Muzeum Zamkowe w Pszczynie, Tyskie Browarium w Tychach; cykl reportaży 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (91); magazyn 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Z biegiem Krąpieli; felieton 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 18; program muzyczny 09:40 Ziarno - Zło dobrem zwyciężaj; magazyn 10:10 Komediantka - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 11:45 Strażnik poranka; film dokumentalny 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Gubałówka żyje; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Teresy w Przemyślu 14:20 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza odc. 1 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Twaróg z Hajnówki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Skarby prowincji. Golub Dobrzyń; cykl reportaży 16:25 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Przedbórz; cykl reportaży 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1117 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:50 "Czterdziecha" - recital jubileuszowy Wojciecha Młynarskiego cz. 2 19:45 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 2 - Echo; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 29* (seria III, odc. 3) - Droższa niż perły - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 23:00 Komediantka - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 18; program muzyczny 00:35 Pod Tatrami - Gubałówka żyje; magazyn 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1117 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 2 - Echo; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 29* (seria III, odc. 3) - Droższa niż perły; serial TVP 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (237); magazyn 05:45 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Przedbórz; cykl reportaży